The Compenduim of Short Stroies II
by Scyler
Summary: A collection of short stories that are both made from original fiction and others that are based in fan fiction. Original pieces will have their own thing on
1. Day 3: Hunt

**Me: Hey guys! It's NaNoWriMo time! This is what I'm doing for this month: 30 different short stories on 30 different days. Every two days I'll be adding another piece to this version, so the numbers will be wildly off. Also the category might be "X-overs" but there won't actually be an real cross overs. I just needed to pick some kind of category and since I'm taking from books, movies, video games, and anime I figured this would be the best tag. Anyway, all pieces will be labeled with what they are coming from so ya'll don't get confused. I hope you all like this one.**

 **Category: Devil May Cry**

 **Universe: Magical Mayhem**

 **Characters: Dante and Chronus**

 **Status: Finished but will be added to Magical Mayhem when I get to this part :)**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

Two figures walked down a dark alley way. the shorter of the two stepped father in front of the taller, totally ignoring the fact that the other was hissing at him to stay back. As it was they were in enough danger just from their location and the fact that what they were after was attacking more than a few demons. Apparently just by being truly immortal made the other man think that he could take on a horde of demons and devils on his own. That didn't even account for the fact that he was constantly taking about how he wasn't nearly as strong as he should be without all of his powers in place.

"Dude, are you insane?!" the taller man whisper shouted as he finally caught up with the other man, grabbing his arm sharply.

"No," the other replied looking up at him with his odd two tone eyes. "I'm perfectly in my right mind."

"Then why do you insist on diving right into all of these situations head first without even trying to even think about how this could affect you," the other replied shifting slightly on his feet as he adjusted the large sword on his back.

"Look, Chronus, I'm fine. I'm not insane. Don't worry about it," the other replied.

Chronus gave him a slightly wide eyed look, "I thought we agreed to call each other by our bodies' names and not our minds, Dante."

"I know," Dante replied grinning out from a slightly more angelic face than normal. "I just like pissing you off. Besides, I now see why I have women falling all over me when I'm angry."

Chronus groaned as he passed a hand through his current body's white hair. This evening was not going as planned at all. It all started out easily enough. They had tracked one of the immortal's artifacts to this town and had set out to retrieve it. Once they actually started looking for it was when they started to hit snags. At first it seemed like there were more than one artifact simply by the virtue of the number of demons that were gathered in the area. Then, after Dante had carved a bloody path to the beast that held the artifact, it sneered at them before waving it around. The seemingly simple carved figure glowed brightly for a few seconds before light filled the area.

Chronus realized what was going on mere seconds before the half demon and tried to throw up a barrier. He was too late and the flash of light washed over the pair. When it cleared Chronus was the first to wake. At first nothing seemed to be all that wrong, but then he realized that his body felt quite a bit larger and quite a bit different. Sitting up slowly the immortal lifted a hand to rub at his face. As it fell back he froze as he caught sight of the long, black gloved fingers attached to a large, wide palm.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" he shouted starting soft before finally escalating to a yell as he found his voice hand changed as well.

Trying to spring to his feet ended up with him on his face as a great weight at his back pushed him over. That and the slightly disorienting fact of seeing his own body laying just two feet in front of him only served to prove all of his suspicions. Taking a deep breath he finally managed to get to his feet. The sudden change in his height caught him off balance but he managed to compensate long enough to get to his own body. Reaching out he gripped on shoulder and proceeded to try and shake the other awake.

"Dante, Dante!" he shouted finally restoring to pulling him onto his back and slapping him once across the face.

Silver and gold eyes flew open and the other sat up suddenly, trying and failing to flip Chronus over his head. When he ended up collapsed against the taller body rather than back on his back the other blinked slowly up at him. When their eyes met he swore explosively before trying to scramble to his feet. Unfortunately for him Dante forgot about the fact that Chronus hand hair that went all the way down his back to just about the tops of his knees. He managed to step on the ends of the long, dark tresses with enough force to yank his head back. Chronus suppressed a laugh at the sight but stopped when he received a sharp glare from the other.

"What the hell happened to us?" Dante growled but it didn't sound nearly as impressive coming from the immortal's body as it did from his own.

"The artifact. Apparently this one has the power to make two, or more, people switch bodies," Chronus replied almost consciously forcing his voice into the slightly higher octave he was used to hearing but it only served to make him sound like an idiot. "We have to get it back."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Dante shouted finally managing to get to his feet.

"I know, Dante. Calm down," Chronus stood as well, swaying slightly as the weight of Rebellion put him a little off balance. "We need to be calm about this though. You know that."

"Calm?! CALM?! How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when I'm trapped in your body and you're in mine?!" Dante was now to the point of practically screaming as he paced the ally way.

Chronus opened his mouth to try and say something calming but suddenly he heard something. Something that he almost never would have heard otherwise had he not been in the body of a man with heightened senses at all times. Reaching out sharply he grabbed Dante by the shoulders and mouth, silencing the man's rant. Dante tried to struggle free but Chronus hissed at him to be quiet. Thankfully the other remembered that he had heightened senses. It must not have passed over into his new body. Looking up slightly he tried to gauge just what was going on by the look on the other's face. Unfortunately Chronus was a master of the impassive mask and totally gave nothing away.

"What do you hear?" he hissed softly behind his hand.

"I have no clue. It sounds..." he trailed off for a few seconds before picking back up. "Like something is coming this way. Something big."

"Then we deal with it," Dante replied trying to shake himself free.

"Dante, we can't. You and I just switched bodies and we have no idea how the other's fighting style or bodies actually function. WE don't even know if I have access to your demonic powers or you to my magical powers. Also in case you forgot my body may be immortal but I'm not nearly as strong as I should be without all of my powers. If we don't have access to each other's strengths then we are both going to end up seriously hurt. We have to get away from here, now," Chronus said trying and actually managing to succeed in holding the other back.

"Chronus..." Dante began but the sound of something getting closer got loud enough that he could actually hear it himself.

Dante was about to say something but stopped as something filled his system, something that was rather alien to him. Shaking his head sharply he looked down at the ground. The only sound to be heard for a few moments were the sounds of feet getting closer before the half demon looked up and nodded at the immortal. Chronus let out a breath of air at the nod and nodded back himself. The two gathered themselves for a few seconds before taking off down the alley way. By now the sound of footsteps turned into the sounds of scuttling claws and footsteps pounding on the walls and ground as another horde of demons approached them. After maybe twenty minutes of running they arrived at their current situation, with Chronus and Dante all but squaring off in the dark.

"Yeah, I know we did but there is something in my head that is telling me that we really need to go this way. Are you going to just let me go by myself or are you going to come with me?" he said with a grim look.

Chronus blinked slowly before letting out a bark of laughter, "It's the artifact! It's calling to the rest of my powers! We might actually be able to get out if this intact and with my power."

"Well, with that being the case let's go then," Dante grinned at him.

Chronus nodded and the two took off once again. After taking a few more turns and Dante getting more than a little upset about being quite a bit shorter than normal they arrived at a decrepit abandoned building. They shared a look for a few sounds before nodding. Chronus drew both of Dante's guns gingerly as they headed up the steppes but before he could actually go into the building Dante stopped him with a hand on the arm.

"Let me take those. You stick with Rebellion. I think you're more of a sword guy any way," Dante explained taking Ebony and Ivory from the other.

"Thank you," the immortal replied with a smile as he pulled the massive blade from his back.

"Any time. I mean, this is why you hired me, right?"

Chronus laughed softly and shook his head, "That is true. Let's get my artifact back."

Dante nodded back before he stepped up and kicked the door in. Dante stepped in a head of him. If something jumped out at them then he would have a slightly better chance of taking it out before I did them any real harm. They walked through the entire building before arriving at the basement. The demon was lounging on top of a large pile of corpses. Dante found himself gagging slightly as he did, Chronus' body wasn't all that used to dealing with death and decay. Once he got the reflex under control he nodded at the immortal.

"Act like me and move in," Dante whispered and the immortal nodded slowly at him.

Taking a deep breath Chronus stepped into the light, "Hey, short, squat and ugly!"

The words jerked the demon's head up, "Well, damn it's the half-breed devil hunter! What can I do for you?"

"I need that glowing thingy in your hand. It's rather, important to a client of mine," the immortal called back not missing how the demon reacted to hearing him speak like Dante.

"This?" The demon held up the carved figurine. "I don't actually think that it even works right. It was supposed to make two people switch places but I guess it's just a dud. Take it then."

Chronus watched him warily but didn't move to take the item. The demon just watched him for a few moments before its smile faltered slightly. Smirking Chronus stepped just a little closer to the demon, Rebellion glinting in the light. Bulbous eyes widened sharply and darted to look around behind him. Before the thing could so much as turn Ebony was shoved into the thing's face. Its throat pulsed nervously as it swallowed, sandwiched between two demon hunters.

"I hate to say it, freak, but yeah it worked," Dante said pushing the gun even father into the back of the thing's head. "Even so we kind of need it back. Dante, if you will."

Chronus smiled evilly as the other managed to actually replicate his condescending attitude perfectly. Dropping one hand off of the massive sword he reached out and snatched the artifact back from the thing's nerveless fingers. Tipping his head slightly at the demon he stepped back, sliding it into one of the long red coat's pockets. Before the thing could even try to get it back he stepped well out of the thing's way just before Dante blew its brains out. The demon collapsed to the ground, sans head, and lay there twitching for a few seconds before it finally died.

"Well, not what," Dante asked lowering the guns.

"First trade me, guns for the statue, and then I'll walk you through it. Hopefully by absorbing the magic the spell will be reversed," Chronus said with a shrug as he held out a hand for the guns.

"Hopefully? Hopefully?! What happens if it doesn't change us back after I… you… reabsorb the magic what do we do them?" Dante replied slowly handing over his beloved guns and taking the statue from the other.

"Then, I'll have to walk you through activating first my base magical energy and then the actual magic that controls the switch," Chronus replied stepping around behind the other after holstering the guns.

Dante sighed and nodded slowly. Smiling softly the immortal carefully walked the other through the process of absorbing the spell. Thankfully, by some great miracle, just reabsorbing the spell the two switched back in the same instant that the spell was absorbed. Chronus shook his head slowly after the light faded. Even with his eyes closed he could tell that he was back in his own body. Behind him he felt Dante give a full body shudder as he reconnected with his inner demon. Turning around he gave the other a raised eye brow.

"OK, next time something like this happens, you tell me how to get this shit back to normal before shit goes wrong. You got that?" Dante growled, but it held no real bite if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"You got it Dante," the immortal laughed as they headed out of the building. "Are you ready to go after the next artifact, then?"

Dante groaned and hung his head. Even so he followed the immortal back to his car. Chronus smiled softly at the other. Despite all the complaining Dante was the best option as his companion for this mission. No amount of grumbling or complaining, or even getting their bodies swapped was going to change that and Chronus was grateful for it. Still smiling he slid into the driver's seat. Dante was stretched out in the passenger seat, half asleep. Shaking his head slowly the immortal resolved to wait until a little later to tell him about the next artifact. For this one, he was really going to need Dante fully in the loop. If not then there were going to be some serious consequences. Consequences that he wasn't sure the other would be able to handle, even with his demonic powers.


	2. Day 6: Cute Moment

**Me: Alright guys! Here is Day 6 of my NaNoWriMo Challenge! Hooray for sticking with it like this! :D Anywya I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Category: Rise of the Guardians**

 **Universe: Skeletal Key**

 **Characters: Alariana and Pitch**

 **Status: Finished but will be added to Skeletal Key when I get to this part! :)**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

Deep within the darkened lair two beings were curled around each other. Not in a dark and threatening way, but in a loving and happy way. Such a sight in such a dark place was unheard of, but still they managed it. The smaller of the two, clearly female, curled into the larger man's chest with a happy sigh. This was a rare occurrence for the two of them. One they planned on taking full advantage of.

"Are you sure that the others will be leaving us alone today?" The man asked, his deep accented voice resonation through the mostly empty space.

"Totally. I practically had to bribe Jack into helping me out but he finally said he'd help," the woman replied with a smile as she snuggled a little closer. "We are on our own today."

"Good I was hoping that you would say that," the man said with a slight purr.

Laughing the woman pushed slowly up from the man's chest, "Pitch why did you ask me to come spend the day with you?"

"Do I need a reason, my dear Alariana?" The man, Pitch, replied.

"No but I was just a little curious," Alariana replied with a soft smile.

Pitch smiled back and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, "It's because I love you and want to spend time with you."

The black and white haired young woman melted a little bit at the words. They were rather rare from the elder spirit and she held tight to them every time they left his lips. Sighing contentedly she laid her head back on his shoulder. She was almost a sleep when the steady clicking sound of hooves on stone pulled her from her dreams. Well, that and the low growl the resonated from the body below her had something to do with it. Lifting her read again and rubbing at one golden eye she focused on the Nightmare that stepped into the room.

"What?" Pitch all but snarled at the beast.

It tossed its head and pawed at the ground for a few seconds before looking at its master. Pitch glared at it for a few seconds before sighing and speaking to it telepathically. Once it received its answer the nightmare bowed its head and left. The two were once again alone. Pitch sighed again and dropped his head back against the wall.

Alariana laughed softly at him, propping her chin on his chest, "would it be better if we moved to somewhere far more private? Somewhere where the Nightmares would prefer not to bother you or incur your wrath?"

"There is only one such place but I was unsure if you felt comfortable enough with me to even suggest it," the elder being replied, looking down at the young Spirit of Halloween.

"Pitch," she began sitting up in his lap. "I love you. Probably more than I have ever loved anything in either my life or since I became a spirit. I don't think there is any way for me to not be comfortable around you."

"Very well," Pitch said in a solemn voice.

Before Alariana could ask where it was the shadows curled up and over them. She ducked her head into his chest, gold eyes shut tight. As much as she loved the Nightmare King she was still unsure about his shadow travel. Sure, it was totally useful but it left her feeling just a little nauseous. She wasn't about to tell him that though. It was easy for her to get back to normal afterword, so it never seemed like that big a deal to her. When the shadows pulled away they were in a spacious room decorated with dark fabric and wood that, if placed anywhere else, would have looked totally tacky. Here it just fit.

Instead of just asking where they were Alariana tried to figure out where they were. Pitch chuckled softly behind her (she had turned to face the room at large) and smiled indulgently. After a few moments she gave up and leaned back against the spirit behind her. She was silent for a few seconds before signing and tilting her head back.

"Where are we, Pitch?" she asked a faint whine to her voice.

Pitch chuckled again and pulled her a little closer, "This is my bedroom. None of the Nightmares are willing to come in here unless they are in dire need of me. We will not be disturbed here."

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at him before taking a closer look around the room. "And you thought I would be uncomfortable here."

Now that she knew where she was it was far easier to pick out the small details. There was a dark bookshelf tucked into one corner, an open book sitting on the end table, trace amounts of black sand around the periphery, so on and so forth. Smiling softly Alariana turned and wrapped an arm around Pitch. The elder spirit settled a little further back into the plush black pillows on the bed, smiling contentedly as he did.

After a few minutes of silence the Nightmare King spoke up softly, "Do you like it here?"

"I do. This room suits you perfectly," Alariana replied with a smile as she turned fully in his arms to face him. "Had I not known you as well as I do before you brought me here I would have thought it more for show than anything."

Pitch chuckled softly at that and pulled her a little closer. They ended up both falling asleep where they lay. Thankfully, despite being the Nightmare King and all Pitch actually seemed to keep some of the nightmares a bay even while deep in his territory, where his power was the strongest. Pleasant dreams circled all around the two, showing nothing but a bright happiness between them. It was something Pitch long thought that he was unable to achieve. To see it now, even if only in dreams, the elder spirit was pleased. It meant that he had somewhere to go with his life.

They awoke a few hours later, feeling far more rested than either had been in a vey long time. Something, or maybe one of the bolder Nightmares, had pulled the bed sheets over them. Alariana pulled one of the black silk sheets up to her chin and smiled at Pitch. He rolled his eyes slowly but smiled none the less. There was naught but quiet conversation between them until the growling of their stomachs forced them to their feet. Once more Pitch wrapped them in shadows, taking them to a rather spacious kitchen. Just like before Alariana found herself slightly nauseous after the shadows fell away.

Shaking her head she murmured under her breath, "I will never get used to that…"

Unfortunately she didn't say it low enough that Pitch couldn't hear her, "What won't you get used to?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly despite the fact that her mind was on over drive.

Pitch gave her a slightly raised eyebrow but let the subject drop. Alariana kissed his cheek quickly before bouncing into the kitchen. They had agreed that Alariana would do all the cooking for them after one horribly failed attempt by Pitch that is only referred to as The Incident. Needless to say the only time the dark spirit ever went into the spacious room was when she was there and he never tried to offer his help in any way.

"What would you like, love?" Alariana asked as she moved around the large room.

"I have no preferences," Pitch replied sliding onto one of the comfortable bar stools that the woman had insisted on getting for him. "You know that, my dear."

Alariana smiled at the term of endearment and shook her head at the same time. She did indeed know that Pitch wasn't all that much of a picky eater, but she asked in the hopes that he would finally pick a favorite dish that the made for him. Maybe then he would actually say something that he specifically wanted. Oh well, somethings never change. It was slightly easier to just make something and give it to him since he wasn't all that picky, but still slightly annoying.

Flitting around the room she finally settled on making Oyako-donburi for them. Humming softly to herself she set about gathering the ingredients. Once they were all gathered she set about cooking and preparing everything. Pitch watched her from his place at the counter, a soft smile on his face, still wondering sometimes how he ended up with her in his life. After all there was once a time when everyone hated or feared him. Now he actually as friends (not that he would ever admit that aloud) and a woman who actually cares for him beyond just his power or his reputation. It was often still far too amazing for him to even really believe that it was a happening.

He was pulled out of his musing when a steaming bowl was placed in front of him, "What are we having today?"

"Oyako-donburi. It's Japanese," Alariana replied sitting next to him. "I think you'll like it."

Pitch said nothing as he took his first bite. Sure enough, as soon as it touched his tongue, he knew he would be asking for this dish again. No more words were exchanged until after they finished. And then it was only Pitch telling her to leave the dishes for later before pulling her back into the shadows to his room. This time, thankfully, the younger spirit felt none of her usual queasiness from the shadow travel. Thought she suspected that having Pitch kissing her the entire time had something to do with it. Then ended up staying in bed for the rest of that week, only getting up to eat or take care of any other necessities. It was more than either could have ever asked for and all that they ever could have wanted. It was perfect.


	3. Day 9: Magix Council

**Me: Hey there, guys! Here we have Day 9 of NaNoWriMo! I hope that you guy's have been enjoying this thing so far and have checked out the version that contains the rest of the stories!**

 **Category: Thor and Devil May Cry**

 **Universe: Somewhere in between Magical Mayhem and Distant Worlds**

 **Character: Syria, Chronus, Chimera, and the Magix Council**

 **Status: Finished but will just be a stand alone piece**

 **Please read and review guys!**

* * *

Sitting alone in the large empty room I couldn't help but wonder just what all today was going to hold. With that uncertainty hanging over my head I called upon my oldest and dearest of friends. HE was probably one of the only men who would actually be allowed to come to this meeting. It helped that he had been elected as a guardian of the parallel worlds and the like. That meant that he could actually give his input on anything discussed today. The only thing that had me really worried about it was the fact that he was late. HE was supposed to have met me here an hour ago but he still hadn't shown up.

"Come on, Chro," I whispered, hoping that my almost desperate plea found him. "Where the hell are you?"

Not but seconds after the words left my mouth a large group of shadows swirled up from the ground. I could feel the tension draining from my shoulders when I saw it. None of the Council members traveled by shadows save for Jester and they preferred to step out of walls rather than pop up in the middle of a room. The shadows fell away from a brunette man of moderate height, his long hair flaring out slightly at the slight breeze caused by the shadows given definition. Two tone silver and gold eyes opened slowly as he dropped his head, a cocky smile splitting his face.

"Sorry I'm late, love," he said striding over to me his British accent slightly more pronounced than usual. "I had a few things to take care of and Chimera decided that he wanted out to play."

"Normally I would be so pissed but I'm just really glad you're here, Chro. Even if you are late," I said ruefully.

"I know, Syria, and I really am sorry about that. One of the people I was helping got himself into a bit of a jam and Chimera was the only one who could get him out of it. That's what took me so long to get her," Chro replied his accent fading as Chimera's influence faded. "Reining him back in takes forever."

I nodded slowly at him before checking the ornate pocket watch in my hand, "With that being said we don't have any time to waste standing around here chatting. We need to boogey. The meeting starts in five minutes."

"Well, let's haul ass then, shall we?" the brunette replied taking off at a run for the council chambers.

"Not fair, Chronus!" I called after him. "Why do you get a head start when you were late in the first place?"

My only reply was a bout of bright laughter from the man. We raced down the halls at an almost breakneck speed but it was more than necessary. The council leaders were more than just a little strict about being on time to things. Thankfully no one got in our way as we shot down the hall. Mere moments to the start time we came sliding into the council room. I could feel the indulgent smiles on most of their faces as they watched us. Sure, they weren't huge fans of tardiness but almost crashing into the main dais just to avoid being late was hella funny. Chronus and I shared a grin as we walked sedately around it to our seats, the sudden change eliciting a few laughs even from the more stoic of the council members.

As we took our seats I could see my mother Ariya standing near her usual place at the head of the room, her head bowed. As leader of the council it was her right to be there but something seemed a little off about the way she was standing. It was only after every one had arranged themselves around her that I realized that she wasn't standing dead center like she always was. That could only mean one of two things. I felt a hand slide into mind and I risked a glance to my right.

Chronus gave me a reassuring nod before looking back at my mother. She stepped forward, still not standing in the middle like I was expecting. I couldn't help but frown slightly at that. I had never seen her stand anywhere else but in the middle of the chamber, even in times of crisis for the council. As she raised her head I saw something else that shocked me to the core. There was a rather ugly looking mark on the right side of her face. IT seemed to be moving, writhing and twisting across her skin even as she stood still. Chronus' hand tightened in mine and I squeezed it back in thanks. At least my friend was here for me. Finally my mother spoke.

"Friends, family, I have called this council meeting for one reason and one reason only. As I'm sure you have noticed there is a curse upon my being, upon my very soul. Alas, it cannot be cured save for allowing it to run its course," she began looking around the room as she did, pausing when her eyes met mine for a few seconds before moving on. "This meeting it to decide who my successor will be."

There were soft gasps and murmurs all around the circle, the loudest being my own. Her successor? Did that mean she was dying? No. that was impossible. She was one of the oldest begins in the world, practically immortal! She couldn't be dying! Looking over at Chronus I saw the grim set of his mouth and saw the truth I was still trying to deny myself.

"Fear not, everyone. I already have an idea of who I wish to appoint. I feel as though they are more than capable of taking charge and leading this council with dignity and poise," My mother said her voice cracking slightly just before a sharp coughing fit wracked her frame.

It was then that I realized just how thin she was despite her usual flowing attire. It was almost painful to watch her stand there and talk so calmly about her own demise. I just wanted to run to her and beg her to tell me it was all a joke, that there was no way that it could possibly be happening. The only think keeping me from doing just that was the solid, strong presence of my truly immortal friend at my side. My finger tightened around his almost involuntarily and he responded in kind.

"What kind of curse has befallen you, Ariya? Why is it so irreversible?" one of the council members, Jester, asked tilting their head to the side a bit.

"My True Heart has passed on," was all that she said.

I could feel the tears sliding down my face at the words. "My True Heart"... she meant my father, her husband. He died? How? I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs, turning into Chronus' shoulder. It almost didn't matter how, he was gone and his death was taking my mother with it. Chronus freed his hand only to wrap it around my shoulders seconds later. I curled a little closer to him and just barely managed to not break down completely. A good thing, too, for my mother was speaking again.

"I know what you all are thinking; how is this possible? How did he die?" she shook her head sadly. "Alas I know not any of these answers. I only hope that you will treat my successor with as much care as you have me. I leave this council in your very capable hands, my deerling."

My head snapped up, eyes wide, at the odd little term of endearment. It was something she had always called me. Once I had found a wounded deer in the woods and after nursing it back to heath I accidentally turned myself into a deer for a week, thus earning me the nickname "Deerling". More tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at her.

"w-what?" I barely managed to choke the words out past the lump in my throat.

"Syria, my little deerling, my daughter, I leave the leadership of the council to you," she clarified a soft, but rather heartbroken smile on her face.

"I-I'm not ready, mama," I all but sobbed forgetting for the moment that I was twenty five years old and not just five. "I'm not ready to lead the council!"

She just smiled at me, "You are more than ready my deerling. I know that you will do well. After all, who else could make friends with not only the Guardian but his Devil as well?"

I knew for a fact that she was in part referring to Chimera, but also to Chronus' boyfriend, Dante the half-devil devil hunter from one on the parallel universes he was in charge of. I had somehow managed to earn the approval of both Dante and Chimera in record time. An impressive feat considering that both were some of the wariest people in the universe and not the most trusting on the best of days. Had it been anyone else I had the distinct feeling that one (or both of them) would have torn me apart if given the chance.

"I don't care about that, mama," I whispered again calling out to her like a child. "I don't want you to die. With papa gone how can you just leave me like this?"

She smiled sadly at me but as she went to reply she collapsed in a coughing fit. With a sharp cry I dove forward, ignoring the way Chronus reached for me as I did. I caught her before she could hit the ground. Fresh tears poured down my face in waves as I held her tight. I knew what was happening, I just didn't want to believe it. This was the final stage of Heart Sickness. It was what happened when a magic user lost their True Heart. It slowly consumed them from the inside out before finally wiping them from existence. There wouldn't even be enough of her left to full a tinder box.

One of her hands wrapping around my arm pulled me back, "Syria, my deerling, do not be sad. I know this is hard for you but things will get... *cough cough* better. Just wait..."

Her voice fell apart as even more coughs poured from her. I continued to hold her even as it got worse and worse. Finally she stopped coughing and went almost limp in my arms. By now the curse mark had spread to almost fully cover her face. I had maybe three minutes or less to try and tell her just how much I really need her and that there was no way I was going to just sit back and let her fade. Unfortunately no words of any kind came from my lips. I was totally paralyzed, unable to say a word. Things happened far too quickly for me to even comprehend after that. The only thing I really remember about it was that Chronus had pulled me up into his arms and away from my mother. After that my world faded to black.

When I managed to claw my way back to consciousness the first thing I registered were two voices whispering softly to my right. One was the softly accented voice of Chronus and the other was Demetria. The blond woman was almost like my surrogate mother while mine was occupied with other things. What they were both talking about I couldn't even begin to understand because my brain was still trying to catch up with the fact that my body was awake. When it finally did I could barely choke back the sob that threatened to rip from my throat. I must not have done a very good job because bother voices stopped instantly and a soft hand was soon pressed into my forehead. At the soft touch my resolve shattered and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Curling in on myself and around the person sitting next to me I cried.

Long fingered hands threaded gently into my hair as a soft more heavily accented voice cooed out something in a strange language. Without even looking up I could tell that it was Chimera and not Chronus who sat beside me. I didn't notice when Demetria left us alone, I didn't notice much of anything for a few minutes. When I finally did manage to stop sobbing it was only to start hiccupping and making a total mess of myself and the man sitting beside me. Chimera, for once, didn't say anything.

"Talk to u, Syr," he said softly, a light purr hidden in his voice.

"Us?" I managed to hiccup out.

"Yeah, Princess, us! Chro and Mer were really worried about you so they called me to talk as well," a slightly angry sounding voice came from Chronus' cell phone, which I hadn't realized was perched on the night stand.

"Dante? Is that you?" This time there were considerably less hiccups but I still sounded horrid.

"Who the hell else, Princess?" Dante all but growled through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I know I sound horrid," I hiccupped, still trying to get myself back under control. "I just…"

"It's alright, Syr. We understand," Chimera said, voice soft and comforting.

I looked up at him even as I heard Dante ranting on the phone. Chimera gave me a slow smile that had his ears standing straight up on his head. I giggled a little at the sight and Dante apparently took it as me laughing at something he said. That then led to him actually saying something rather funny that had both of us laughing at him. When we both finally calmed down I rested my head on Chimera's thigh.

"Feeling better, Princess?" Dante asked.

I laughed softly, sniffing a bit as I did, "I am. Thank you Dante. Even a whole universe away you can still manage to cheer me up."

Chimera rolled his eyes as Dante practically puffed up at that. He didn't even need to be in the room for us to know that. When the immortal said something about my words going straight to his mate's ego Dante immediately fought back against the accusation. I laughed quietly at their little argument and as I lay there my mother's words came back to me. It looks like she was right; it might be bad now, but things will get better. I knew they would.


	4. Day 12: Battle

**Me: Whoo Hoo! Here is Day 12 guys! I hope you guys like this piece. If you are reading my story "Strangled Worlds" then this piece will be seen again later on in the story line. I hope you guys like this!**

 **Category: Thor: The Dark World**

 **Universe: Strangled Worlds**

 **Characters: Loki, Thor, Syria, Jane and Dark Elves**

 **Status: Finished but will appear later in "Strangled Worlds"**

 **Please read and review guys!**

* * *

Things were not going well. Thor was more than pinned down by the Dark elves and Loki looked like he was just about to totally loose it. I still had a fairly tight grip on his magic and it was doing us more harm than good. There was no way that we could actually go on like this. Especially with Jane standing just behind me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and flicked out a small pocket knife from whe3re I usually kept it hidden in my right bracer. The sharp blade appeared with a soft "snick' sound that never failed to give me both a measure of comfort and a sense of dread. Quickly I slid the blade a cross my left hand.

Tilting my had and letting the blood fall to the ground I let my lips form the soundless summoning chant I had long since memorized, **"Lady of Blood, Queen of life, heed the call of your contractor and rise! I summon Terrina, Dragoness of Blood!"**

The little red spell seal formed on the ground below where my blood fell, a small form about the size of a house cat forming out of it seconds later. The small dragoness shook her head and looked up at me. Her golden eyes told me all that I needed to know. Giving her a nod I allowed her free reign over the blood spilt on the field. With all the added blood she nearly doubled in size and power, becoming visible to everyone. Even as she started toward them I was already moving to summon her mate, the leader of my contingent of twenty dragons.

 **"Lord of Darkness, King of the Night, Master of Shadows, heed the call of your contractor, and rise! I summon Hyperion, Dragon of Shadows!"** again the silent chant fell from my lips with the ease of my years of practice.

This time the spell seal was far larger and formed from my own shadow. IT was mere seconds after that that a massive black dragon burst from the swirling darkness. The Dark Elves scattered quickly at his appearance. It wasn't every day, after all, that something that should have been well within their element was actually attacking them rather than helping them. I gave Hyperion a quick nod, jerking my head at both Thor and Loki before throwing my arm out in front of me. Red eyes blinked slowly but I knew he understood. Hyperion and I had always had a far stronger connection than any of the others. He surged forward, flashing past Loki and a cloud of darkness, to attack the first elf. The massive dragon had shrunk down to the size of a large horse but still hit with all the force of two school busses.

Loki whirled to look at me. As he did I waved my hand, allowing some of the barriers around his powers to fade. I could tell the exact moment when he realized what was going on because his eyes widened minutely in shock. My eyes met his vibrant green ones and I nodded slowly.

"Syria, why?" he asked thought our telepathic link.

 _ **"Things weren't exactly going our way. We needed more than a little assistance. Having the two dragons here should put your brother at ease a bit about you having more of your powers available to you,"**_ I replied back before turning to Terrina and ordering her to take out some of those trying to get behind us. _**"OR would you rather I let you keep fighting with just that dagger and potentially getting yourself killed?"**_

I had a feeling that appealing to his sense of self-preservation would make him understand as opposed to my worrying over his safety. I was right as he nodded swiftly and launched a magic attack at the closest elf trying to get the drop on him. After that there was no more time for talking at all. WE were all consumed by the fight, in more ways than one. It then came as a total surprise to us when Malekith called out to us all.

"Let's just end all this foolishness now, shall we?" he shouted drawing out attention like moths to flame.

"Jane!" Thor shouted seeing the brunette floating beside the Dark elf leader.

I swore silently. WE had all been so focused on the other elves that we failed to even track their leader. I glanced at Loki and he nodded at me. Taking a deep breath I began to gather my magic, calling on Hyperion as I did. The dragon responded instantly to my call, pulling the shadows to his side. Malekith was too focused on pulling the Either out of Jane that he didn't really seem to notice that Loki and I were making a move. OR so I thought anyway. Right before Loki went to attack the tall dark elf he pulled something out on nowhere. I had all of about two seconds to process that it was a dagger before I was moving, calling the shadows to me.

Within seconds I had jumped through the shadows, switching places with Loki. Maybe thirty seconds later I felt the dagger as the blade pierced my chest. The sudden pain caused me to lose my control of the shadows and the fell away quickly. I heard Loki shout something, but already my world was starting to fade. IT was then that I realized that the shot hadn't been a killing shot, at least not on someone as tall as Loki. On me, even with my heels, it hit me straight over the heart. It was an odd sensation, I could actually feel my heart trying to keep beating around the sharp blade. Unfortunately it was only making things that much worse; every time the muscle contracted it only served to dig the dagger deeper in to me.

Just before I thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse Thor must have attacked Malekith while he was absorbing the Either. The attack let out a blast of energy that sent my body tumbling down a dune. I could feel something different about the energy thought and tried to latch onto it as best I could with my failing strength. Several seconds later I felt a pair of frantic hands turning me onto my back. Blinking slowly I found myself gazing up at Loki. HE was leaning over me, a totally devastated look on his face.

"Syria, why? Why did you do that?" he asked, clearly trying not to start full on sobbing.

I just smiled at him, not quite having the energy to actually try and talk to him in either way. I could dimly sense both Thor and Jane standing just off to our right but once I registered that they were there I let them be. Turning my attention to Loki once more I realized belatedly that he had been speaking. When I finally managed to focus on him for a few seconds I realized that he was trying to access some of his stronger healing magic. The only problem with that was that I still had a hold of the rest of his magic. He didn't have the magic to actually cast one of those spells without all but killing himself.

My hand struggled slightly to raise itself but finally I managed to at least get it level with my stomach. Quickly Loki took my hand, squeezing tightly. By now he had lost the fight with at least hiding his tears; they rolled down the sides of his face in crystal clear rivulets. Giving him another shaky smile I managed to wiggle my fingers so that the rings that held his magic slipped off. AS the fall to the sand they disintegrated, releasing his powers. HE gasped softly as they all came rushing back to him.

"Syria, please, let me heal you," he begged softly, because I still had a hold of his hand and he needed both to heal me.

I managed to shake my head slightly, lifting my other hand as I did, **"not... worth... it..."**

My hand collapsed to the ground seconds later. Just getting those three signs out had taken most of what little energy I had left. I could head Jane crying softly just off to the side, but I was far more focused on Loki. I gave him what I now knew was my last smile before I actually felt my heart stop beating around the dagger. My body went limp in his arms, my hand sliding out from his. Hyperion and Terrina both let out mournful sounds as I could feel my soul leaving my body.

* * *

Loki bowed over the still, lifeless body of probably the only woman he had ever truly loved, tears still rolling down his face. A few soft sobs managed to find their way from his throat but he fought the rest back. A few seconds later the deep, soul rending sadness gave way to something else. A yawning black abyss of agony had ripped itself open in his chest and he threw back his head and screamed.

Thor pulled Jane a little closer as his brother howled out his despair. Turning to look at the woman beside him Thor found himself wondering just what would he become if anything tragic happened to her. Clenching his teeth the God of Thunder silently vowed to never find out. As Loki's howl of anguish faded a new sound made itself heard. The sound of rock meeting stone. Thor and Jane both looked over to their left, towards a large cave. Jane gave him a look and he nodded at her. Kissing her forehead gently he stepped over to his brother.

"Brother?" he asked softly crouching down beside him.

Loki didn't respond for a few seconds before he finally looked up, "What?"

Thor almost flinched at the harsh tone but held his ground, "WE have to go. Malekith is in Midgard and is about to unleash the either of the nine. We must stop him."

"Yes... WE must, mustn't we?" Loki's voice was cold and sharp.

Thor actually flinched slightly at the tone but said nothing else as his brother gently lay Syria's body on the ground. Slowly he reached out and pulled the dagger from her breast. It gleamed red in the light, stained with the woman's blood. There was a soft growl from behind him and he turned to the two dragons crouching there.

"You meant much to our contractor. We will assist you, mage," the large black dragon hissed at him, the smaller red one curled around his neck.

"Thank you," Loki bowed slightly at them. "Your names?"

"I am Hyperion and this is my mate Terrina," Hyperion replied with a growl.

Loki just nodded at that before turning to his brother, "Let's go."

Thor just nodded at his brother. Malekith was as good as dead now. He had crossed not one but two godly brothers. There was hell to pay for it and it was time for the Gods to collect.


	5. Day 15: Stop TOUCHING ME!

**Me: Hey there, guy! I am totally spamming you all with stuff today, aren't I? Oh well, I hope you all don't really mind. Here is Day 15 of NaNoWriMo! *suddenly looks at date* Holy Crap! It's half way through the month and I'm still working! Hallelujah! I couldn't be happier. :) Anyway I hope you like this piece.**

 **Category: Thor: The Dark World**

 **Universe: Strangled Worlds**

 **Character: Syria, Loki, Celeste, and Stephan**

 **Status: Finished but it will be going into "Strangled Worlds" when I get to this point**

 **Please read an Review**

* * *

"Syria!" I mentally and physically braced myself as a large body came running towards me t accompany the shrieking voice.

Two large, blisteringly cold arms wrapped tightly around my body and hoisted me into the air so fast that if I were normal I would have gotten whiplash. Just as quickly I found myself pressed against the cold body that connected to the arms. After a few seconds I managed to pull my face away from the blue skin I had been all but smashed against. I knew exactly who was holding me, even if her massive boobs weren't trying to squeeze the life out of me along with her arms. Celeste Boreanas, one of the twin Frost Giants on the Midgardian Magix Council. I could faintly hear her brother, Stephan, sigh heavily at her rather rough treatment of me. Even though she had been doing it ever since I was little it still never failed to be both a little frightening and more than a little painful.

 **"Celeste!"** I signed out frantically. **"I can't - Breath!"**

It was only after Stephan gently pried her arms away from me that I was able to draw in a full breath. She looked a little sheepish as I looked up at her from where I sat by her feet. Despite the look I knew she meant well. Celeste was just a little more physical with me than was totally necessary. I couldn't really blame her for it but still sometimes I just wished that she would tone it down just a wee bit. I was only human despite being incredibly durable.

"Sister, we have talked about this before, Syria is not a Frost Giant. You cannot just start swinging her around like that. It will eventually end up hurting her," Stephan said, his voice soft and eloquent as opposed to his sisters bouncy and sometimes crass speaking style. "Despite knowing that you mean no actual harm it is still a very real possibility."

"I know that, bro, I do. I just really like hugging her. It's way too much fun!" Celeste was probably one of the most child like adults I had ever had the pleasure of spending time with.

Normally the female Jotun was a bouncy, hyper person who really didn't need any more sugar than she already consumed but every now and again she was as serious as her brother. It's just that those times were few and far between. Stephan had told me once that, when they were children, their mother had apparently dropped Celeste right onto the top of her head. It was a miracle that she survived but even then she was still a rather childlike person. We had been looking into a way to fix the damage done but still were coming up with blanks. Even so, it was still a bit better to have her be a normal adult rather than a five year old trapped in an adult's body.

 **"It's OK, Steph,"** I signed out as I stood. **"I'm used to it by now."**

"That is part of the problem then. You really shouldn't be used to this kind of treatment, Syria," Stephan shot back giving me a concerned look. "I know that she has treated you like this since you were a child but even then she was still more careful than she is right now. I just worry that one of these days it will actually lead to something more than a minor concussion."

I winced slightly at the reminder of that particular incident. We had been in the middle of a meeting when suddenly Celeste had just scooped me up and hugged me tight. Unfortunately I had been in the process of standing to make a point when she did. My skill cracked against the side of her jaw and for several minutes all I saw were stars. When I could finally see again I could hear her crying softly and Demetria was leaning over me, muttering something. Upon asking what happened I found that I had collided with Celeste hard enough to give me a concussion and a slight fracture to appear in my skull. Thankfully Demetria was a skilled healer and there was no lasting damage, either from the fracture or the concussion. Even now none of us really liked to be reminded of the incident, especially Celeste. She still felt horrible for it.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Syr," she murmured softly, her tone quite frankly heart breaking.

Giving her a soft look I held my arms up. Seeing the invitation for what it was she scooped me into her arms gently. I gently stroked the side of her face while signing out a few things. She nodded slowly, her dark hair falling gently over my legs and her shoulders. After a few minutes Stephan sighed and stepped over. His large hand wrapped partially around my back and over his sister's shoulder and I leaned back into it. Most people thought I was more than a little insane for allowing two Jotuns to touch me as they did but I was used to the cold.

Even now people were looking at us like we were a little crazy. Well, they were mostly looking at me but I just smiled and waved at them. I was used to being treated like a child to the two of them and I guess my system had adapted to being in their presence. Then again I think that the Ice Magic seal I constantly had active might have something to do with it as well.

"So, are we still going to keep talking about how I shouldn't man handle Syria?" Celeste asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, yes. WE are definitely having that conversation," Stephan said stepping away and pulling me with him.

"Aww! I don't wanna!" Celeste pouted as her brother settled me on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but giggle silently as I took a hold of the side of his head. They had always had the strangest dynamic of all the others. IT was almost like poor Stephan had to actually be both a big brother and an almost father figure. True, the reason behind it wasn't all that funny but to see him in both big brother and papa bear mode was funny. Especially considering that they always appeared at the same time. There was no getting big brother without getting papa bear. Believe me I've tested it.

 **"Stephan, can't it wait until later?"** I signed out, having to lean forward a bit just so that he could see my hands.

After a minute he sighed softly and picked me up, "I suppose it can. But Celeste, you can't throw her around like you normally do until we talk."

Celeste pouted again as he sat me down and I shook my head. Even with her brother's directive she was still probably going to swing me around and hold me like a stuffed animal. I just hoped that I would have a chance to explain to Loki, Thor, and the others before that actually happened. Otherwise things were going to get more than a little difficult. I knew that Loki wasn't a huge fan of the Frost Giants and neither were the rest of the Asgardian population but seeing a large female treating me like a toy was probably going to scare the hell out of all of them. There was probably going to be very little time for me to actually explain anything after that.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard a soft, slightly accented British voice in my head, **_"Syria? Are you alright?"_**

 ** _"I'm fine Loki. I'm just talking to some of my... friends,"_** I replied fumbling slightly over what to call the twins.

 ** _"Oh? Should I leave you alone then?"_** he asked sounding more than a little surprised.

 ** _"No, you're fine. Actually I need to talk to you about something involving my friends,"_** I said mentally bracing myself for his reaction

 ** _"Alright, tell me,"_** Loki replied with all the calm grace that he possessed.

 ** _"Ok, first thing's first they are a pair of Frost Giant twins,"_** I began but was quickly cut off.

 ** _"You are friends with Frost Giants?"_** he sounded almost incredulous, but I could hear a faintly stunned tone underneath it.

 ** _"Yes, actually they practically helped raise me after my mother totally abandoned me,"_** I replied without missing a beat and continuing before he could say anything else. **_"Also the female, Celeste, has a tendency to swing me around almost like a rag doll. She likes to pick me up and toss me around. She's not trying to hurt me, she just really likes to spend time with me and doesn't really get that she could just as easily hurt me by what she is doing."_**

It was a few moments before he actually responded, **_"Is she just a youngling then?"_**

 ** _"Actually she is kind of ancient, but she was dropped straight onto the top of her head when she was a baby and they never did anything about her mental state. She is a five year old trapped in an adult's body,"_** I replied mentally scratching the back of my head.

Loki didn't reply and I was half afraid that he had gone to tell someone about the crazy Frost Giants that I was spending time with but he eventually said something just as I was about to try and find him, **_"Just so long as they don't really mean any harm to any of the people in Asguard or any of the visiting dignitaries."_**

 ** _"They don't. In fact they are some of those dignitaries,"_** I replied, unable to hide the slight bit of pride in my voice.

 ** _"Really? Then how are you friends with them_**?" he questioned sounding more than a little sarcastic.

 ** _"Hahaha. You're very funny,"_** I grumbled darkly while he laughed. **_"Would you mind telling Thor and the others?"_**

After receiving his affirmative I sent him a feeling of gratitude before closing the connection. Celeste was now in a full blown argument with her brother about how to handle me but it was clear that Stephan was winning the argument. Celeste never could really win against her brother. It had nothing to do with her mental state. He just made better arguments than her. Grinning softly I shook my head at them. They were never going to change. I remember the first time I was actually privy to one of their arguments. The rest of the Council had just stood by and watched as they verbally duked it out, only for Celeste to tackle her brother in a bear hug. That had been the end of the argument. With that pattern in mind I counted down the seconds for her to do it again and I was not disappointed.

Celeste flew across the relatively small space between them and hugged her brother hard. I grinned to myself. Something's never change.

"Syria!" I mentally and physically braced myself as a large body came running towards me t accompany the shrieking voice.

Two large, blisteringly cold arms wrapped tightly around my body and hoisted me into the air so fast that if I were normal I would have gotten whiplash. Just as quickly I found myself pressed against the cold body that connected to the arms. After a few seconds I managed to pull my face away from the blue skin I had been all but smashed against. I knew exactly who was holding me, even if her massive boobs weren't trying to squeeze the life out of me along with her arms. Celeste Boreanas, one of the twin Frost Giants on the Midgardian Magix Council. I could faintly hear her brother, Stephan, sigh heavily at her rather rough treatment of me. Even though she had been doing it ever since I was little it still never failed to be both a little frightening and more than a little painful.

 **"Celeste!"** I signed out frantically. **"I can't - Breath!"**

It was only after Stephan gently pried her arms away from me that I was able to draw in a full breath. She looked a little sheepish as I looked up at her from where I sat by her feet. Despite the look I knew she meant well. Celeste was just a little more physical with me than was totally necessary. I couldn't really blame her for it but still sometimes I just wished that she would tone it down just a wee bit. I was only human despite being incredibly durable.

"Sister, we have talked about this before, Syria is not a Frost Giant. You cannot just start swinging her around like that. It will eventually end up hurting her," Stephan said, his voice soft and eloquent as opposed to his sisters bouncy and sometimes crass speaking style. "Despite knowing that you mean no actual harm it is still a very real possibility."

"I know that, bro, I do. I just really like hugging her. It's way too much fun!" Celeste was probably one of the most child like adults I had ever had the pleasure of spending time with.

Normally the female Jotun was a bouncy, hyper person who really didn't need any more sugar than she already consumed but every now and again she was as serious as her brother. It's just that those times were few and far between. Stephan had told me once that, when they were children, their mother had apparently dropped Celeste right onto the top of her head. It was a miracle that she survived but even then she was still a rather childlike person. We had been looking into a way to fix the damage done but still were coming up with blanks. Even so, it was still a bit better to have her be a normal adult rather than a five year old trapped in an adult's body.

 **"It's OK, Steph,"** I signed out as I stood. **"I'm used to it by now."**

"That is part of the problem then. You really shouldn't be used to this kind of treatment, Syria," Stephan shot back giving me a concerned look. "I know that she has treated you like this since you were a child but even then she was still more careful than she is right now. I just worry that one of these days it will actually lead to something more than a minor concussion."

I winced slightly at the reminder of that particular incident. We had been in the middle of a meeting when suddenly Celeste had just scooped me up and hugged me tight. Unfortunately I had been in the process of standing to make a point when she did. My skill cracked against the side of her jaw and for several minutes all I saw were stars. When I could finally see again I could hear her crying softly and Demetria was leaning over me, muttering something. Upon asking what happened I found that I had collided with Celeste hard enough to give me a concussion and a slight fracture to appear in my skull. Thankfully Demetria was a skilled healer and there was no lasting damage, either from the fracture or the concussion. Even now none of us really liked to be reminded of the incident, especially Celeste. She still felt horrible for it.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Syr," she murmured softly, her tone quite frankly heart breaking.

Giving her a soft look I held my arms up. Seeing the invitation for what it was she scooped me into her arms gently. I gently stroked the side of her face while signing out a few things. She nodded slowly, her dark hair falling gently over my legs and her shoulders. After a few minutes Stephan sighed and stepped over. His large hand wrapped partially around my back and over his sister's shoulder and I leaned back into it. Most people thought I was more than a little insane for allowing two Jotuns to touch me as they did but I was used to the cold.

Even now people were looking at us like we were a little crazy. Well, they were mostly looking at me but I just smiled and waved at them. I was used to being treated like a child to the two of them and I guess my system had adapted to being in their presence. Then again I think that the Ice Magic seal I constantly had active might have something to do with it as well.

"So, are we still going to keep talking about how I shouldn't man handle Syria?" Celeste asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, yes. WE are definitely having that conversation," Stephan said stepping away and pulling me with him.

"Aww! I don't wanna!" Celeste pouted as her brother settled me on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but giggle silently as I took a hold of the side of his head. They had always had the strangest dynamic of all the others. IT was almost like poor Stephan had to actually be both a big brother and an almost father figure. True, the reason behind it wasn't all that funny but to see him in both big brother and papa bear mode was funny. Especially considering that they always appeared at the same time. There was no getting big brother without getting papa bear. Believe me I've tested it.

 **"Stephan, can't it wait until later?"** I signed out, having to lean forward a bit just so that he could see my hands.

After a minute he sighed softly and picked me up, "I suppose it can. But Celeste, you can't throw her around like you normally do until we talk."

Celeste pouted again as he sat me down and I shook my head. Even with her brother's directive she was still probably going to swing me around and hold me like a stuffed animal. I just hoped that I would have a chance to explain to Loki, Thor, and the others before that actually happened. Otherwise things were going to get more than a little difficult. I knew that Loki wasn't a huge fan of the Frost Giants and neither were the rest of the Asgardian population but seeing a large female treating me like a toy was probably going to scare the hell out of all of them. There was probably going to be very little time for me to actually explain anything after that.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard a soft, slightly accented British voice in my head, **_"Syria? Are you alright?"_**

 ** _"I'm fine Loki. I'm just talking to some of my... friends,"_** I replied fumbling slightly over what to call the twins.

 ** _"Oh? Should I leave you alone then?"_** he asked sounding more than a little surprised.

 ** _"No, you're fine. Actually I need to talk to you about something involving my friends,"_** I said mentally bracing myself for his reaction

 ** _"Alright, tell me,"_** Loki replied with all the calm grace that he possessed.

 ** _"Ok, first thing's first they are a pair of Frost Giant twins,"_** I began but was quickly cut off.

 ** _"You are friends with Frost Giants?"_** he sounded almost incredulous, but I could hear a faintly stunned tone underneath it.

 ** _"Yes, actually they practically helped raise me after my mother totally abandoned me,"_** I replied without missing a beat and continuing before he could say anything else. **_"Also the female, Celeste, has a tendency to swing me around almost like a rag doll. She likes to pick me up and toss me around. She's not trying to hurt me, she just really likes to spend time with me and doesn't really get that she could just as easily hurt me by what she is doing."_**

It was a few moments before he actually responded, **_"Is she just a youngling then?"_**

 ** _"Actually she is kind of ancient, but she was dropped straight onto the top of her head when she was a baby and they never did anything about her mental state. She is a five year old trapped in an adult's body,"_** I replied mentally scratching the back of my head.

Loki didn't reply and I was half afraid that he had gone to tell someone about the crazy Frost Giants that I was spending time with but he eventually said something just as I was about to try and find him, **_"Just so long as they don't really mean any harm to any of the people in Asguard or any of the visiting dignitaries."_**

 ** _"They don't. In fact they are some of those dignitaries,"_** I replied, unable to hide the slight bit of pride in my voice.

 ** _"Really? Then how are you friends with them_**?" he questioned sounding more than a little sarcastic.

 ** _"Hahaha. You're very funny,"_** I grumbled darkly while he laughed. **_"Would you mind telling Thor and the others?"_**

After receiving his affirmative I sent him a feeling of gratitude before closing the connection. Celeste was now in a full blown argument with her brother about how to handle me but it was clear that Stephan was winning the argument. Celeste never could really win against her brother. It had nothing to do with her mental state. He just made better arguments than her. Grinning softly I shook my head at them. They were never going to change. I remember the first time I was actually privy to one of their arguments. The rest of the Council had just stood by and watched as they verbally duked it out, only for Celeste to tackle her brother in a bear hug. That had been the end of the argument. With that pattern in mind I counted down the seconds for her to do it again and I was not disappointed.

Celeste flew across the relatively small space between them and hugged her brother hard. I grinned to myself. Something's never change.


	6. Day 18: Bonding Time

**Me: Alright guys, I know November is long over but I still have to upload the rest of the stories here. Good news is that I actually managed to win NaNoWriMo this time around! Yay! I'm so happy with my self right now! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Category: Final Fantasy VII**

 **Universe: You have GOT to be KIDDING?!**

 **Characters: Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud**

 **Status: Finished and may or may not fit into the actual story**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" an almost deadpan voice asked, only a hit of real emotion in the voice. "This seems almost like a waste of time. He'll come back on his own and you know that."

"Of course I know that. It doesn't stop me from worrying, Sephiroth. I thought you and he were friends too," the other man, a slightly shorter man with spikey blond hair replied.

"We are... friends, but that doesn't mean that I want to go slogging through a bog looking for him. Are you sure that this is where he called you from last? I would hate for this to be a waste of time, Cloud."

The blond, Cloud, gave an entirely involuntary shiver at both the implications of the silverettes words and the use of his first name. He was still trying to get used to the man calling him by his first name with no real malice behind tit. As for why they were out here in the middle of the mashes just outside of Midgar, well, that was actually a really funny story. You see, Zack had been sent out on a mission, an easy mission mind you. And the suddenly they lost all contact with him and with his team. That had been two days ago. Then, out of the blue Cloud's cell phone rang. There were only two numbers in it at the moment, Sephiroth's and Zack's. They were also the only one's who knew what his phone number was as well. HE was fairly sure that Angeal knew it as well, but that was beside the point. Upon picking up the angrily buzzing device Cloud was treated to Zack's overly enthusiastic voice calling out to him and telling him to come looking for him in the marshes outside of Midgar. That is what landed him in this mess. Having Sephiroth along for the ride was just a total bonus.

The man question was covered from head to toe in marsh mud and totally not happy about it. Cloud was trying not to laugh but it was an uphill battle on that one. He had never seen the feared Silver General be nothing other than immaculate so to see him covered in mud was hilarious. Apparently the other man knew just what he was thinking and was glaring at him all but nonstop. Cloud just gave him a bit of a shrug before he continued slogging along. The message from Zack had been beyond vague. All it said was to look for him in the marshes around Midgar. It said nothing of a more specific location or if the rest of the 1sts team was with him. For that fact Cloud was silently cursing the black haired man to just about 3every kind of hell he could think of. Tracking him down in this muck was not doing them any good aside from pissing Sephiroth off. Honestly, couldn't that happy go lucky idiot have given them something a little more specific. Before he could complain too much more there were a few buddle rising out from the muck in front of him.

"Well shit, this can't be good..." he trailed off as an imposing presence appeared behind him.

"What seems to be the problem Cloud?" Sephiroth asked as he peered over the blonde's shoulder at the bubbles rising to the surface. "Shit..."

Cloud was momentarily stunned by the fact that Sephiroth had just cursed but before he could actually say anything about it the ground directly in front of them exploded. The two men leaped backwards to escape the worst of the flying debris and mud but they still ended up a little plastered as they landed. Both glared darkly at the thing that was now curled up before them. A Midgar Zolm was coiled up in the murky water, eyeing the two of them like they were cattle. Cloud quickly pulled Tsurugi from his back holster while Sephiroth drew the Masamune. Both blades glinted dangerously in the lite and the Zolm paused for a few seconds but it apparently saw them more as food than a threat. Cloud chanced a look over at the man beside him and found nothing more than an impassive mask.

Taking a deep breath he spoke without taking his eyes off of the monster in front of him, "Do you want to take it down together or do you want to just take on this fucker alone?"

The low growl he received in response was answer enough for the blond who simply just stood still as opposed to moving to put away his blade. Once the beast wasn't focused on the both of them anymore he might consider pitting it away but not before. They stood there silently facing off with the larger monster for a few minutes before Sephiroth twitched into motion., The Zolm locked eyes on him immediately, coiling a little father in on itself in preparation for the silverettes attack. The beast was not disappointed; Sephiroth exploded forward in a shower of mud and dirty water. At the same time Cloud leaped back out of the combat area, sheathing Tsurugi at the same time=. Sephiroth was more than a match for the Zolm, he just really needed to blow off some steam. Straightening from his crouch the blond decided that he would keep looking for Zack while the other man fought the giant serpent. That ended up being easier said than done. His attention was constantly being drawn back to the fight between man and monster. After a few more minutes of fruitless searching the blond headed back to the fight.

Sephiroth was still fighting the thing, which meant that he was trying to draw the fight out for as long as he could. Otherwise the fight would have been long over by now. HE must have been really upset to want to drag a fight out like he was, especially against something that he could take out with about two or three swings of the Masamune. Cloud perched himself in one of the sturdier marsh trees to watch the fight. Neither combatant actually noticed the blond. They were far too absorbed in the fight to actually care about the fact that they were being watched. Cloud lounged easily in the tree to watch the two go at it. Needless to say the Zolm was far worse off than Sephiroth As far as the blond knew he was the only one to ever be able to truly injure the fearsome general.

Before he could even consider calling out to the silver haired man a voice spoke from somewhere off to his right, "Dude he's really pissed isn't he?"

Blue eyes widened as Cloud's head whipped around to find the source of the voice. After a few seconds of searching his eyes locked on the figure of a man crouched in one of the marsh trees beside his own. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he looked at the figure. They widened again moments later as he recognized the man under the covering of marsh mud. Zack stood there leaned against the trunk of the tree, just watching the fight. Cloud stared at him for a few seconds with his jaw hanging before he shook himself sharply and stood.

"Zack! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked sharply causing the man to look up at him sharply.

"Oh, I'm just chilling out waiting for you guys to come and find me. What else would I be doing?" the 1st Class replied with a bright smile.

Cloud stared at him for a few seconds, jaw working before he turned to Sephiroth, "I found Zack!"

At the words Sephiroth unleashed a merciless attack on the Zolm, killing it instantly. Beside the blond Zack flinched and fidgeted in the tree. Poison green eyes swept over the marsh to lock onto the pair standing in the trees. Cloud dropped down instantly, but Zack took another few seconds to join them on the ground. As they strode up to the still pissed off General Zack's fidgeting took on a decidedly nervous tick. Sephiroth slogged up to them, his silver hair covered in mud.

"Zackary Fair, you are a dead man."


	7. Day 21: Seran is WHO!

**Me: Day 21! OK, this one is for all of you who have fallen in love with my story "Something's Missing"! I know that this is way out of order but I hope that you all will enjoy this because this is what is to come!**

 **Category: Vampire Knight**

 **Universe: Something's Missing**

 **Characters: The Night Class, Seran, Kaname, Yagari, Cross, Yuki**

 **Status: Finished but will be joining Something's Missing when the time comes!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

Standing in the middle of a ring of ash that used to be rabid level E Vampires Seran glanced around that the rest of the group. The rest of the Night class were all relatively un-harmed. By that I meant that there were not cuts and mostly bruises. Thankfully though, they would heal quickly. They all seemed to be more than a little tired. Hell, even Kaname and Yuki were panting. The younger of the two siblings was bent over slightly with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, the Artemis rood clutched loosely in her hands. Ash filled the air around them as the wind swirled around, picking up all that was left of the large group of E's that had attacked them. All the members of the Night Class had been out just spending time in town when they were attacked. Seran took a deep breath before looking around again at everyone.

Shiki was leaning slightly on Takuma while Rima was standing beside Kain with Aido not too far off from either of them. Rima was leaned against a tree just behind the other two Purebloods right next to Seiren. Kaname and Yuki were standing together near the silver haired vampire. All of them looked rather tired but none were severely hurt. Seran was just making another look around the area when a flash of movement behind the older brunette Pureblood drew his attention. Amethyst eyes widened quickly as he caught sight of one of the last remaining level E's still in the area. Some of the other's had noticed by now as well, but none of them were close enough to the three Purebloods.

Even regular vampire speed wasn't going to be enough to get to them in time. Quickly the silverette stood and reached into his coat. At first he made to grab one of his daggers but even thrown with his str3enngth the rabid vampire would still be able to get a hit in before it fell. Making a snap decision, knowing that he was totally going to blow his cover, the amethyst eyed vampire drew out a silver gun attached to a silver chain.

The sharp bark of the weapon had every one looking at him. It all registered with all of them just what weapon he was holding around the same time. Yuki gasped sharply as she started at the vampire before them. The others were all in a similar state. The Pureblood before them just took a deep breath and lowered the gun. AS he did his chest and stomach injuries gave a sharp jolt of pain. Hunching over slightly he clutched at the wound in the middle of his chest, purple eyes squeezing shut. He could feel the others looking at him with varying expressions. Not daring to look up at them he turned and started to walk away. A small voice stopped him, making him look back over his shoulder.

"Zero?" Yuki's voice was just barely above a whisper but still the other vampire heard it.

Glancing back at her he gave the petite brunette a sad smile before turning around again. He heard her call out to him again. He ignored her just like he ignored how the others tried to follow to ask him why he had spent the past year lying to them about who he was. Once he was out of eye sight he slumped against the nearest tree. The wounds in his chest and stomach were throbbing and getting harder to ignore as the adrenaline wore off. Gritting his teeth Zero was starting to regret not drinking any actual blood since he found out that he was a Pureblood. By not drinking he hadn't awakened the use of his Pureblood healing speed. He was in for a long night.

Back with the Night Class everyone had gathered around the two Purebloods. Yuki was still staring after the silverette, one hand raised as if to grab at one of his shoulders. Kaname stood at his sister's side with one hand on her shoulder, not restraining but comforting. His head was all but spinning at the new revelation. Seran was Zero? The Pureblood Prince had his suspicions about it but seeing the Bloody Rose in the silver vampire's hand confirmed it all. Kaname's jaw tightened and he was about to follow the other vampire's trail when both Yagari and Cross approached.

"Did you know Seran-kun was Zero?" Yuki gasped pulling away from her brother as she did.

Both men were silent for a few seconds before, after sharing a look, Yagari spoke up, "We did, yes. I've known since I found him and Cross only found out after we arrived here at the academy."

"So, what? You've both been lying to us this whole time?!" Aido shouted, voicing the thoughts on everyone's minds that they were too shell shocked to say. "Did you just bot trust us with that information?"

"It's not about trust on either your or our part, Aido-kun. We were more worried about what would happen if the Vampire Council would do if they found out that Zero was alive," Cross explained holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"What does the Vampire Council have to do with any of this?" Kaname asked, speaking for the first time since the two arrived.

The two men looked at each other for about a full minute before they looked back at the vampires gathered before them and Yagari spoke up, "The Vampire Council has everything to do with it. Especially considering that they are the reason that he is now a Pureblood."

He let that information sink in for a few minutes, watching the differing looks flit across the vampires' faces, before continuing, "A year and a half ago Zero supposedly died on a decidedly easy mission. They never found his body or his gun so they assumed, rightly at the time, that he had died in the assault. Then, almost five months later, the Association was contracted by the Vampire Council to go to an old research facility they controlled to eliminate a rogue vampire of a higher class than they felt comfortable dealing with. When I arrived at the facility I could see just why they wanted a Hunter to take care of it rather than one of their own. The place was trashed, windows shattered and the main door was hanging ajar on broken hinges. Inside was worse. There was blood everywhere, both dry and fresh. The whole place reeked of death and decay. Absolutely none of the staff survived whatever it was and it tore through the place as if it was made of paper."

Yagari paused for a few seconds to take his hat off and scratch his head before continuing, "Deep inside the facility I found only one room that hadn't been torn apart. It was there that I found the cause of the destruction prevalent in the rest of the building. I was more than ready to just shoot the thing in the head and be done with it but then he turned around. Even with his eyes glowing red I could still tell that it was Zero how I had found. We just stared at each other for a few second before he recognized me. After that he was back to his old self. At least partly anyway. He told me what happened. About a week prior they had brought him back to full consciousness, thinking foolishly that they could control him and get him to obey them. He did not. Instead he just got his vocal chords slashed and killed everyone in the facility."

The members of the Night Class just stared at him in shock, far too stunned to speak. They had never imagined that something like this could have ever happened to someone, let alone Zero Kiryu. They may not have liked him very much but even he didn't deserve something like that. Kaname growled softly at Yagari's words, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. He had grown more than a little fond of the silver haired Pureblood. Hearing that he had been hurt in such a manner that it affected the rest of his life after words just for refusing to obey someone else's will was far more than a little upsetting. There was just one thing that didn't sit right about Yagari's story. He knew that the other man had said that the Vampire Council had everything to do with Zero being a Pureblood vampire but so far had yet to even say how it was possible. There was still more to this story than he was telling.

Before he could ask just what the hunter meant by that the man opened his mouth to speak again, "I said that the Council was responsible for his transformation, correct?"

After receiving nods of acknowledgement he continued, his voice low and hard, "They had sent some of their scientists who worked at that facility to the ware house where the attack happened to collect any survivors. All of the E's had been destroyed but somehow Zero survived. They took him with them back to the facility where they proceeded to literally take him apart, piece by piece. When they put him back together again he was a Pureblood. That was the purpose of the facility; to CREATE Pureblood vampires that would be subservient to the Vampire Council. They wanted to create more Purebloods not only for the sake of prolonging the existence of the vampire race but so that they had far more force with which to exert their power with. By having Purebloods that served them they could become the only ruling force in vampire society. They created Artificial Purebloods just so that they could maintain their seat as the highest ruling power in vampire society."


	8. Day 24: The Devil meets The Angel

**Me: Day 24 here, folks. I hope you like what I'm doing with this and will possibly leave a review or two at some point in time :)**

 **Category: Hellsing Ultimate**

 **Universe: *NEW* The Devil Meets an Angel**

 **Characters: Integra, Alucard, Sears, and Raven *New OC***

 **Status: Finished and is also going to be the first chapter of a new FanFic in its own right!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

A mid-range height man with long silver hair stood just outside of the airport in Ireland, the exact opposite of where he was supposed to be. One golden eye twitched in barely suppressed rage at being sent to the wrong place. Turning back to his contact he all but demanded for an explanation.

"Well, Sir Black the Hellsing Organization is in the middle of an operation here in Ireland, in Badrick to be specific," the man replied with a bow.

"I was supposed to be dropped off in England and then meet Sir Hellsing at her estate. This was not part of the plan," Sir Black replied testily as he shifted the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder.

"I am terribly sorry, sir. I received a message from the Hellsing family butler to bring you here and then drive you to the operation site where you will meet with Sir Hellsing herself. I apologize for the inconvenience," the man said with another bow, this one deeper than the first.

Sir Black sighed and ran his hand though his startlingly silver hair before turning to the car, "Fine. Let's get a move on then I would hate to keep them waiting."

The black clad man nodded swiftly and picked up the last little bit of the silver haired man's luggage. There were a few things missing but they would be delivered straight to the Hellsing Mansion. After stowing the silverette's luggage in the boot of the car, all save for the duffle bag across his shoulders, they got underway. Sir Black sat in the back seat generally glaring at the world as it passed while the driver tried to avoid taking routs that would take far more time than necessary. When they arrived at the edge of the Operation site they were stopped by armed guards.

The men refused to let them pass and the silverette sighed. He rummaged around in the duffle bag and quickly pulled out a few things. Quickly he changed into the new clothes and pulled on a pair of fingerless leather gloves. The driver stopped talking to the man as he stepped out of the back seat, leaving his duffle behind. Even the man guarding the edge of the site stopped to stare at him. He was now wearing a form fitting charcoal grey shirt with long sleeves that disappeared into the gloves, black leather pants that hugged his legs, and black combat boots that went up to his knees. IT was quite the change from his causal skinny blue jeans, white t-shirt and red Converse high tops. Pulling something out from one of his gloves the silverette pulled his thigh-length silver hair up into a pony tail on top of his head.

"I think I'll go meet Sir Hellsing on my own, thanks. Just hand off my stuff to these men here," he said tugging lightly on his leather gloves.

"Sir! You can't go past this point! It is a dangerous area beyond this point and I will not allow you to pass without proper authorization!" the guard said getting over his shock.

"I am Sir Raven Black, American liaison to the Round Table Conference. I have a meeting with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing that was moved from the Hellsing Estate to here without my knowledge. Should you need more proof of this call up the Hellsing family butler, he's the one that insisted I come here rather than the estate," Raven drawled looking more than a little bored and slightly irritated at the man.

The man blinked at him before doing just that. After a few minutes of listening to the person on the other end of the phone he nodded and hung up. Looking back up at Raven the soldier stood to the side a bit. Raven smiled at him, a little too forced to be pleasant, before striding forward. The soldier saluted quickly as the silverette brushed past him. Shaking his head slowly the young man turned and bounded into the trees, wasting no time in leaping into the nearest one and taking off ninja-like thought the branches. He quickly left the rather surprised looking guards and his driver behind as he dove deeper and deeper in to the foliage.

All too soon he came to a large building. Inside he could smell blood and gunpowder, a sure sign that Hellsing's operation was well underway. Tugging on one of his gloves again the silverette threw one of the thin wires coming from the wrist of the glove up to the top of the building. Quickly he jumped into the air at the same time as he gave the wire a sharp tug. Automatically the wire began retracting back into the glove, pulling him up the side of the building. As he passed the windows he made a note that they were covered with paper seals.

"So, a member of Iscariot is here…" he murmured before looking back up.

By now he could hear voices coming from one of the floors. One was distinctly female while the other was male, probably from Scotland as opposed to the woman's English accent. Tugging gently on the wire he made it stop retracting just below the window. Glancing up he saw the woman had her back pressed against the window panes, her sword drawn and blocking one of the blond priest's blades. He tilted his head to the side a bit, listening to what they were saying.

"You cut his head off? Is that all?" she said sounding more than a little smug.

"What?" the priest replied sounding shocked.

A third voice piped up and he could just barely hear another female voice say, "You your hand off Sir Integra!"

The priest laughed, sounding almost maniacal. Raven frowned slightly but still stayed out of sight. So far it seemed like they had everything under control. HE only really planned on intervening if it got out of hand. The woman against the window, Sir Integra, spoke again and he raised an eyebrow at her words.

"It's not looking good for you… Father Anderson," she said still sounding smug. "If I were you I'd leave while I was still able."

"Have you gone insane?" Anderson replied his heavily accented voice cocky and self-assured. "I'm about to paint the walls with the two of you."

"Then you'd better make it quick because that vampire you decapitated will be coming back to life any second now," Integra said proudly earning surprised look from the silverette below the window.

"He'll what?" was all Anderson had so say in response.

There was a sudden influx of power and Raven had to shield his eyes as the wind picked up. Something was happening something big. When the wind started to die down a bit he realized that the moon light had changed color, going from its usual pale silver to a bloody red color. Looking up even farther he saw several bats that had flown across the moon suddenly dart down to congregate around a lower window. Raven leaned out from the wall a bit to get a better look when suddenly the glass explode outwards and more bats filled the air. He pressed himself back against the wall as the bats flew by him in a rush, heading for the windows above him.

"Cut off his head? Pierced his Heart? He is nothing like any vampire you have ever known. Your tricks won't kill him," Integra spoke again, a smirk clear in her voice. "You may be the fruit of the finest anti-vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family' occult knowledge produced this achievement. Our crowned glory; the vampire Alucard!"

Within the next several moments there was a bout of deranged laughter followed by a few gun shots. Raven, deciding that he would rather not be caught dangling from the side of the building by the vampire or his mistress, hauled himself into the broken window behind Integra. She glanced back at feeling the presence of another being behind her but otherwise didn't react. The platinum blond just turned back to the fight between Anderson and Alucard. Golden eyes widened as Anderson cut off both of Alucard's arms, only for them to grow back seconds later.

"I think you're beginning to understand," Integra said just looking at the pair. "What will you do now. Anderson?"

"I'll leave. I need further preparation to kill this one," Anderson replied, a sardonic smirk on his face as he held up a beaten looking bible. "We'll meet again, Hellsing. Next time I'll butcher you."

With that he disappeared in a flurry of golden pages, taking all the spiritual seals with him. Once he was gone the blond woman holding a rather massive gun slowly sank to the ground with a sigh of relief. Everyone stood there for a few seconds and Integra lit a cigar that she had pulled from the inside pocket of her coat. Once it was lit she turned to the red clad vampire before her.

"Are you alright, Alucard?" she asked managing to not really sound concerned at all.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've had my head cut off. And now we've finally met Father Anderson from Iscariot," Alucard replied sounding a little excited about the prospects.

Integra walked toward him a few paces, giving the vampire a view of the silverette standing behind her, before she spoke again, "He has violated our agreements, attacked without provocation, and killed my men. The Vatican will pay dearly for this."

She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "However they are not our priority. There is a shadow organization out there that is responsible for the recent increase of vampire attacks."

"Do you know anything about this "shadow organization"? Or are you just making guesses?" Raven spoke up, propping a hand on his hip.

"I don't know for certain but I am fairly positive about it," Integra replied before turning fully to the silverette behind her. "And another thing, who the hell are you? I don't recall asking for back up."

"Apologies, Sir Hellsing. I should have introduced myself before speaking," Raven bowed to her a bit. "My name is Sir Raven Black, the American liaison to the Round Table Conference. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	9. Day 30: How can you NOT see it?

**Me: Day 30! The last of the short stories! Woohoo! I hope you've all liked it so far and have dropped by my fictionpress account to see the missing days!**

 **Category: Thor: The Dark World**

 **Universe: Strangled Worlds**

 **Characters: Syria, Odin, Thor, Frigga, Loki**

 **Status: Finished but will fit into "Strangled Worlds". Also comes right after Day 12: "Battle"**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

"So, not being able to die is a part of being a Midgardian magic user?" Loki asked sitting across from the blue haired woman.

"It's not that we can't die it's just that it's really hard to kill us. There are only certain ways for us to die," she replied with a shrug.

Loki shook his head slowly, still getting used to the fact that she was actually speaking. HE was still so used to her signing and speaking telepathically. IT was hard to get used to hearing actual words from her. Not that he was complaining. No he was happy that she had regained her voice. IT was something that she had been after for a very long time, after all.

Looking back at her he took a deep breath before asking, "Would you mind telling me what those ways are? Just so that I know?"

She smiled at him before nodding, "The first major way is to be betrayed by someone we care deeply for. They can kill us by the betrayal itself or by turning on us. Another major way is if our True Heart dies. They are the one person in the whole of existence that means everything to us. If they die so do we. The final way is to be attacked by something far more dark and evil than a Dark Elf. These things are pure evil, but the good thing is that they haven't been seen for centuries. So that makes it that much better because without them around that's one less thing to worry about."

"I see..." Loki replied looking down before looking up at her again, "Syria, why did you jump in front of me like that? I had a plan! You didn't...!"

She cut him off by putting her hand gently over his mouth, "I didn't know you had a plan. Had you shared it with me you wouldn't have had to deal with seeing me die. Then again things would be a bit different here too, if you had told me."

Syria glanced over at the other side of the room where Frigga was sitting with both Odin and Thor. The two had hardly let her leave their sight since she and Syria had revealed th3emselves. Then again it was understandable. She had died for real and there had been no way of getting her back at all. IT was perfectly normal for them to wish to stay close to her afterwards just to make sure that she didn't vanish on the winds. Not that it was ever going to happen. Anyone Syria brought back from the dead typically stayed alive.

"That's true but I still wish that I had known about you not being able to die," Loki all but pouted at the woman once she dropped her hand.

Syria laughed and shook her head, "Malekith was still around had you not been able to make it seem real then he would have known I wasn't going to stay dead."

"I am the God of Mischief and Lies. Do you honestly think that I could not be able to fake realistic grief?" Loki asked looking incredulous.

Syria laughed again and shook her head once more, "It's not that, Loki. It's about auras' at that point. Malekith had joined with the Either and was now able to read auras without having to cast a magic spell for it. The aura of a person changes with the emotions felt by the person. Their true emotions."

"In other words he would have seen through my "Grief" and known that something was up?"

"Exactly. That's how somethings work in the magical world. I should know, trust me on that one. I grew up with at least eight of the most powerful magical beings in the Nine Realms," Syria replied with a smile.

Loki nodded slowly, still not really wanting to believe that she was right. Either way she was not dead or they were able to have this conversation without really worrying about her vanishing on him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Odin called Loki over. He shot the blunette at his side a look to which she just smiled and waved him away. With a sigh Loki got up and walked over to his adopted father.

Instead of what he was expecting, which he actually had no idea what to expect from the man at this point, Odin surprised Loki by pulling him into a hug., The black haired god just stood there, eyes wide , as his adopted father hugged him. Syria started cracking up at his panicked look. Her laugher earned her a glare that didn't really have any heat to it at all. IT was totally ruined by the still wide eyed look Loki was giving everyone else in the room. Thro chuckled at his brother even as he was pulled into a hug by his mother. After a few moments Odin release Loki, holding him at arm's length.

"What in the Nine is going on here?" Loki asked slowly still more than a little freaked out by what was going on.

"I just wanted you to know that you are still my son, even if you do not really see yourself as one," Odin replied as he squeezed the raven haired god's upper arms gently.

Loki just stared numbly at the man before looking over at his mother. Frigga nodded and smiled at her youngest before holding out a hand to him. Loki slipped free of Odin to step into his mother's arms. She held him tightly and gently stroked his head. Syria smiled at the group. Standing up she made her exit, leaving the family to their reunion. IT was good for them to all be together again as a family. They deserved something truly good happening to them after all of this madness.

Slipping out of the Great Hall she wandered down some of the destroyed corridors, eyes sad as she passed. Sighing softly she waved a hand and most of the damage repaired itself instantly. She felt bad for having more or less helped to do most of this damage. It was the least she could do to actually try and repair some of it. The people working on the damage looked at their now mostly finished work with surprise before turning to her. Syria just smiled and waved at them before heading to another area. She did the same thing everywhere she went before arriving at one of the mostly undamaged balconies on the far side of the castle.

Stepping out onto the exposed terrace she sighed softly. Looking up at the stars she sighed again. It was almost time for a Meeting. Syria watched the stars for a few more moments before nodding to herself. IT would probably be a good idea to tell Loki just what kind of power she had on Earth before the Meeting. Otherwise she didn't really know how he would react to finding out that she was the head of the Midgardian Magix Council. That probably wouldn't go over all that well. Just as she was about to head back to the Hall to talk to him someone stepped out onto the terrace with her. Turning she smiled when she saw that it was the same person she had just been thinking about.

"Did you help the construction crews a bit?" he asked stepping up beside her.

"Is that a problem?" Syria replied leaning on her arms on the railing.

"Not at all. I was just a little surprised is all," Loki replied as he joined her.

Syria smiled at him and they lapsed into silence for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath the woman turned slightly to look at the God beside her. To her surprise he had turned at the same moment. Not really knowing what was going on she spoke. Loki also spoke at the same time. It was a good thing they were saying the exact same thing.

"There is something I need to tell you."

They blinked at each other for a minute before both dissolved into laughter. Syria leaned against the railing while Loki Turned around and leaned back against it. They laughed at the silliness of saying the exact same thing at the same time. Finally they both calmed down. Syria wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at Loki.

"Perhaps you should go first?" she said waving a hand at him.

"IO think I would rather hear what you have to say first," he replied quickly, and if Syria didn't know any better she would say that he was blushing as he said it.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Syria asked standing up straighter.

"Yes, I'm sure," Loki replied looking at her.

"Very well," Syria took a deep breath before continuing. "You know that a Meeting of the Magix Councils is approaching right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of theat. I will be attending this time. Why bring that up?" he said giving her a slightly confused look.

"Loki, I'm bringing it up not just because I will be attending too but because I'm..." she trailed off after a few seconds.

He looked at her, now feeling more concerned than ever. IT took her a few minutes before she was able to actually look at him. Taking another deep breath she spoke again.

"I am the head of the Midgardian Magix Council, like my mother Aryia before me," she said her voice determined and her eyes hard.

Loki blinked at her for a few seconds. He almost called her a liar but he knew when people were lying to him and Syria had never lied to him in the past. She had to be telling the truth then. He stood up a little straighter and she stepped back a pace. Loki frowned slightly as she looked away from him. This was more than a little bit of a surprise. Both her sudden change in demeanor and her announcement. He understood just why she was telling him now rather than letting him find out at the Meeting but her sudden demure attitude made no sense at all. Reaching out a hand he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head. She still refused to look him in the eye and he sighed.

"Syria, look at me please," he said softly and when she finally did look at him he smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Now it's my turn to tell you something important."

She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to speak. His smile widened slightly at the look on her face. It would be far easier to show her rather than to tell her. Leaning down slowly he pressed his lips to hers. She squeaked a little and was still at first but she relaxed quickly enough and started to kiss him back. When he pulled away she just gave him a slightly dazed look. He smiled, now feeling more than confident to whisper the words that had been rattling around his head and heart since he first truly got to know her.

"I love you, Syria."


End file.
